mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Homestuck Mafia
| image = File:Homestuck_.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Hachi & Jay Gold | link = BTSC threads | size = Players (Medium) | startdate = 11.22.2014 | winningfaction = Dersite Agents (Baddies) | roster = #, player #Gabriella #dee #Alexeyy86 #Flamebirde #Slide-to-smile #Slick #Boquise #Yuiop #Hipstergy #Segul #Plasmid (Nana7) #Dd515087 #RedPhantom #CommonMan | first = Slide-to-smile | last = dee, Slick, Boquise, Yuiop, Segul, Plasmid, RedPhantom, CommonMan | mvp = Yuiop | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Hachi based on Homestuck webcomic series. It was co-hosted by Jay Gold. It began on November 22, 2014 and ended in a Dersite Agents (Baddie) win in N4 (December 2). Game Mechanics Rules *Day 1 Tie: No Lynch *Day 2+: One random between tied members NOTES: #Bodyguard will die to protect a chosen player #Messenger may only send a pm, they may not recieve one #Blocks and Redirects do not affect day actions #If Droll copies a player with a day action, his copy will fail. If he copies a roll till player, his action will copy the action due roll player had. If Droll copies an action that requires specific input, the action will fail. #Bro Rid Kill can not be stopped with a save #Droll will appear as the player he copies is they would appear in the Night post. Shows in NP *Blocks *Successful Saves *Kills *Successful RID Kills Block>Redirect>Trap Role Description Goods: Eliminate all Derse Agents(baddies) #John Egbert: The main hero of Homestuck an one of the four kids who played SBURB. Known for his goofy nature and determination, he has become the leader of the four kids - Die roll(1.Spy 2 Save 3 Block 4 Kill 5 None 6 Any) #Rose Lalonde: One of the four kids who played SBURB. Knowledgeable a intelligent, she helps lead the group to the most fortuitous outcome - Redirect #Dave Strider: A chill dude and another of the four kids who played SBURB. With his ability to manipulate time, he has a complete understanding of it and is able to create time loops for all sorts of shenanigans - May Block or not act, allowing 2x Block the next night #Jade Harley: One of the four kids who played SBURB, while she was the last to enter the medium, her insight from being awake on Prospit has provided her with many visions of the future. She seems quite aloof but often informs her co-players of future events - Messenger #Nannasprite: John's dead grandmother brought back to life after fusing with John's kernelsprite. She knows much about the mechanics of SBURB and seeks to assist John and his friends. She is also capable of healing. - Save #Jaspersprite: Rose's dead cat brought back to life after fusing with Rose's kernalsprite. Provides assistance and advice to Rose and is undeniably cute. - Vote Manip #Dad: John's dad. He is often noted for his high MANGRIT and his gentlemanly nature. - Bodyguard #Mom: Rose's mother. She always seems to be found with alcohol, but is surprisingly powerful. - Vote Redirect Can also rid guess Rose's Id. if successful Gains BTSC with Rose #Bro: Dave's brother. Though he is more of a father figure, he is incredibly competent with a sword and puppets. Known for his high levels of irony. - Rid Kill, Knows Dave #Becquerel: Jade's pet dog. It seems to posses unseen power that most beings could never reach. Trap Knows Jade Derse Agents(BTSC and group Kill) Wincon: Be in majority #Jack Noir: The lead agent on Derse. Has an affinity for stabbing an seems to detest goofy frivolous attire. - Vote Manip #Draconian Dignitary: The second in command. Known for his high intelligence and tact. He seems to be quite refined. - 1x Lynch Frame, Role Spy #Hegemonic Brute: The strongest of the agents. He is a match for even John's Father. - Block #Courtyard Droll: The fourth member of the main Agents. Unpredictable and odd, most wouldn't pay him a second look. He's a good pickpocket, though. - Role Copy(Can copy someone's role and act using said role on said night, cannot copy the same player twice) Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Derse Agents (Baddies) *RedPhantom (Noir) *CommonMan (Dignitary) *yuiop (Brute) *Slick (Droll) Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 End of Game Roster #Gabriella - Jaspersprite - Killed N4 #dee - Dave #Alexeyy - Nannasprite - Killed N3 #Flamebirde - Bro - Killed N2 #Slide-to-smile - Mom - Lynched D1 #Slick - Droll #Boquise - Dad #yuiop - Brute #Hipstergy - Becquerel - Lynched D2 #Segul - John #Plasmid - Jade #dd515 - Rose - Lynched D3 #RedPhantom - Noir #CommonMan - Dignitary Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 10